Carl Benton
Carl Benton was a friend of Jack Bauer who performed humanitarian aid in Sangala during 24: Redemption. Benton was in Special Forces with Bauer ten years before the coup in Sangala led by Benjamin Juma. Jack and Benton later reconnected at Okavango School in Sangala run by Benton, a UN worker named Charles Solenz, and Thomas, a young local. Before Redemption Carl Benton was a member of the Special Forces ten years before Redemption. There he met Jack Bauer, who saved his life on several occasions. He once performed an operation in Beirut, where he recevied bad intel. He tortured a man to death, who turned out to be an innocent civilian. After retiring from the military, Benton established the Okavango School in Sangala to help poor children in the troubled country. There he received help from a UN officer, Charles Solenz, and Thomas, a young man from Sangala. Some time before Redemption, Jack arrived at Sangala where he met his old friend, Benton, and started helping him at the school. Redemption Carl Benton had been housing and helping Jack Bauer, letting him help at the Okavango School. The day of Allison Taylor's inauguration in the United States, Benton was visited by Frank Trammell, who wanted to subpoena Jack. When Jack didn't accept it, Benton tried talking with him. When Benton found out that James and Desmond (brother of Willie) were missing, he went looking for them. As he arrived at the field where they had been playing, he found the dead body of James and the grievously wounded Desmond. Benton called the school and informed Jack that Juma's rebels were on the way to the school. As he arrived at the school, he helped Jack escape from Juma's men, who were torturing him. Solenz departed on his own to save himself, even though Benton said that his UN truck might save their lives. Benton, Jack, and Thomas then led about a dozen of the boys toward the American embassy to escape. While escaping, Benton saved Willie from stepping on a land mine, but in turn stepped on it himself. Though Jack desperately wanted to disarm the land mine, Benton, knowing there was not nearly enough time, demanded that he leave with the boys. When Juma's second group of men, led by Iké Dubaku, found Benton, he pretended to surrender. Dubaku asked him where Jack and the kids were, and when Benton refused to respond, he shot him twice in both his arms. However, Carl waited until they were very close to him before activating the hidden land mine he was stepping on, blowing them up and injuring Dubaku. When Willie was told by Thomas that Benton had died, he turned to run after him, but was stopped by Jack, who said that Benton died protecting the children. This calmed him down enough to run to the U.S. helicopter, allowing Jack to fulfill Benton's wish of saving all of the boys. Memorable quotes * Carl: Jack, don't let them take my kids. Don't let them take the children. (24: Redemption) * Carl: People like you and me, Jack. We don't keep score by how many lives we've saved,... but by how many we've lost. (24: Redemption) * Carl: Jack, I can die like this. (24: Redemption) * Carl: (his final words) Go to Hell! (24: Redemption) Live appearances See also Benton, Carl Benton, Carl Benton, Carl Category:Deceased characters